


Hijau dan Hitam...

by ellana515



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellana515/pseuds/ellana515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tapi ia tidak akan bisa menyesali dosa besarnya yang mencintai dan dicintai oleh seorang malaikat. Tidak akan pernah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijau dan Hitam...

**Hijau dan Hitam**

**.**

**.**

 

Hijau dan hitam kembali bertemu, kali ini dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Dua pasang mata itu lagi-lagi bertatapan, kali ini untuk tujuan yang tak pasti.

Gadis pemilik mata berwarna hitam itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menjerit histeris karena ia benci dengan keadaan saat ini. Ia membenci seluruh hal yang terulang sama persis dengan apa yang terjadi dulu.

Yang membedakan sekarang hanyalah tujuannya.

Gadis itu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi arti tatapan mata yang berasal dari sepasang mata hijau itu sudah membuatnya urung untuk melakukannya. Ia sendiri juga tidak mau kehilangan sedetik pun kesempatan untuk melihat sorot mata yang hangat itu hanya karena seluruh kata-katanya yang tidak berguna. Biarkan pemilik mata hijau itu sendiri yang memulai semua ucapan yang akan terlontar kali ini.

“Aku mencintaimu,” kalimat itu keluar dari mulut pemuda pemilik mata hijau itu.

Gadis yang ada di hadapannya kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba bertahan agar tidak melemparkan kalimat-kalimat yang memperburuk suasana saat ini. Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin membiarkan pemuda itu yang memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara.

“Maaf,” dan mata hijau itu menatap hitam lebih dalam, “tapi aku tidak bisa ada di sini lebih lama lagi.”

Seluruh tubuh dari sang gadis terasa bergetar hebat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang barusan diucapkan oleh pemuda itu. Ia selalu membenci tiap kali pemuda di hadapannya bicara tentang perpisahan, seperti saat ini. Dan kali ini adalah saat-saat yang paling dibencinya dari seluruh hal tentang ‘berpisah’ yang pernah diketahui dan dialami olehnya dalam seluruh hidupnya.

Gadis itu mulai merasa bahwa kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan massa tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi. Perlahan-lahan ia jatuh terduduk, bersandar pada tiang kayu yang cokelat dan dingin di sampingnya. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang ia pikir masih tersisa pada dirinya, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menutup kedua matanya, mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk menahan tangis serta luapan emosi yang sudah bertumpuk dan terasa ingin meledak saat ini juga.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan pemuda itu. Tidak untuk kali ini.

Sang pemuda menghampiri gadis itu dan mengangkat wajah pucatnya yang tertunduk. “Tatap aku,” ucapnya lembut dan diiringi oleh usapan jarinya pada pipi gadis itu.

Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya dengan sangat perlahan dan ragu-ragu. Ia takut ketika ia melihat warna hijau itu sedekat ini, seluruh perasaannya yang sudah tertahan akan meloncat keluar begitu saja. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi gadis dengan warna hitam pada matanya itu tetap tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan sang pemuda bermata hijau itu. Dengan takut ditatapnya kedua bola mata di depannya. Dan sekali lagi, ia benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya yang ada untuk tidak berteriak histeris saat ini juga.

Hijau itu juga menatap hitam dengan getir. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, sesak. Ia juga mati-matian bertahan untuk tidak menangis dan membuat gadis yang ia cintai itu semakin tersiksa.

Tapi luapan seluruh emosinya benar-benar sudah bertumpuk dalam batas maksimal yang bisa ia tahan.

Secara spontan, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir gadis itu. Menciumnya lembut dan menikmati semua rasa yang ada. Merasakan tiap bagian dari bibir gadis itu dengan perlahan. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhirnya itu. Seluruh perasaannya saat ini bagaikan tertumpah seluruhnya dalam ciuman saat itu. Ciuman dalam dari manusia yang sangat ia cintai dan ini adalah saat terakhir baginya untuk merasakannya.

Pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh merasa enggan ketika akhirnya ia harus melepaskannya. Ditatapnya kembali kedua mata hitam milik gadis yang saat ini benar-benar membuat dadanya ingin meledak.

“Maafkan aku,” permintaan maaf itu kembali terucap sembari pemuda itu menarik gadisnya dalam pelukannya.

Sang gadis sendiri hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan tetap menahan tangisnya dalam pelukan hangat serta dilindungi oleh sayap putih besar dari pemuda yang juga sangat ia cintai itu. Hal yang pasti akan sangat ia rindukan jika kekasihnya ini sudah benar-benar pergi.

Sekali lagi, dengan penuh dengan ketidakrelaan, pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis itu. Diusapnya pipi gadis yang telah membuatnya melupakan perbedaan terbesar mereka dan juga membuat pemuda ini melanggar hukum alam dan takdir yang sudah digariskan. Mengusapnya perlahan dengan seluruh perasaannya yang ada bagi gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Manusia dan malaikat tidak akan bisa bersama dalam dunia yang bukan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Perlahan-lahan, pemuda itu mengangkat dirinya untuk berdiri, sambil tetap menatap kedua mata hitam milik gadis itu. Menatapnya dalam-dalam untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan merasakan perasaan enggan itu menyelimutinya lagi.

Gadis itu juga sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih jauh lagi seluruh emosinya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, perasaannya yang tertahan itu pun terucapkan, “Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.”

Dengan terdengarnya suara dari gadis itu, sang pemuda malaikat pun tak bisa menahan keluarnya air mata dari kedua mata hijaunya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dengan sekali sentakan dari sayap putihnya.

Bersamaan juga dengan itu semua, seluruh tangis, teriakan, dan emosi yang sudah tertahan sejak tadi itu terlempar keluar begitu saja dari gadis itu. Ia bisa mengeluarkan semua itu sekarang, tidak di hadapan pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

“Kenapa?” rutuknya pelan dalam isak tangisnya yang tak bisa berhenti saat ini. “Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu? Idiot!” teriaknya kemudian pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa terlena oleh perasaan yang bernama cinta ini.

Tapi ia tidak akan bisa menyesali dosa besarnya yang mencintai dan dicintai oleh seorang malaikat ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Dalam keheningan malam serta ditemani oleh bulan dan angin dingin yang menjadi saksi semuanya, hijau dan hitam itu tidak akan bertemu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita murni tanpa karakter. Ini saya bayangin apaan waktu buat... Ya sudahlah...


End file.
